lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The 14th Saiyan (AU)
Is a fictional post Dragon Ball Z/GT Role-play character created by FriezaReturns and is his main(or rather very his first) RP character as of July 12th, 2013. In a sense, he is the Alternate Verse 14th and the result of the Multiple Fusion Dance of all The Original 13 Super Saiyans put into one body and only appears when they perform The Multi-Fusion Dance Technique(Note: to see the Primary Verse 14th please visit this link here. Also this one is not the same as Multiple Fusion as it will be explain better over on my fanon version of this page here). Though a normal time limit for fusion is 30 minutes with a wait time of 10 minutes before retrying, his time limit lasts for 6.5 hours(to compensate for thirteen people and their power) with a wait time instead of 30 minutes or a 20 minute increase. However, The 14th Saiyan has the ability to defuse himself out of fusion, if (in example) he chooses to defuse before let's say 10 minutes are left, his fusees will only have to wait 20 minutes to refuse again. __TOC__ The Start of it all(Full Story) The 14th Saiyan came into existence in Age 777, July 16th in a alternate timeline where the Z Fighters all of them including Goku and Vegeta the top two are outclassed by opponents like Deity and Android 99 even when fusing and only The 14th Saiyan was able to defeat both of them. However during that same age he decided to leave via Dimensional Time Wave to travel to other dimensions, hoping to fight and help out in a time of crisis. Being that he is a Multiverse Warrior. The Then and Here & Now! Age 1047 From July 13th to Agust became the day that he returned to The Lookout, welcomed into the 'newly' named Lookout Crew, thinking about times past. And during this time he has meets TONS of people, coming from varies sources of powers, wisdom and respect(Nino, Ian, Mars, Kuzon, Zion, Regenesis, Taros, Leogian, etc..). including the first and recent relationship of his life with the Majin named... Lamp. Several enemies of unknown origin destroyed, several allies lost and the formation of things to come... Age 1052 Before the timeskip and other work inforce jobs, 14th and his new girlfriend Lamp decied to move to New Vegeta, setting down somewhere else far from Earth as it were. Traning, a small fight in space, and some newly fresh enemies that occor between the dates timeline of Pre-1052(The training/fighting sessions as it were), Mid-1052(The involvement of The Alpha's permafixture of The jitterly personality thing 14th had as a fusion) and Post-1052(The attack of Android 0, 14th's student Riku's near-death, the introductory experience of the new Lookout Crew member-- Decaun followed by the prodocessor of the saiyan named Bage and next to come after him was followed by Geyser-- a Saiyan of great and interesting background, the attack and death of 14th by the indomitable Negative Shenron, the revival of 14th by the sparriing partner and sort of friend Leogian, the start and end of The Universal War Saga led by the one and only Kuzon,RP: Kuzon vs. the 14th Saiyan, an Unforgettable Battle! the spar/battle with Kuzon which followed soon after, the help of the Saiyan Tre to ascended to Zen Saiyan, the fights/battles/spars with Nikad, the timeskipped training with Legendary Super Saiyan Taros, & the situation with the Magmus Saga). Age 1063 Here is where things begin to get interesting for him: The start of The Universal War Saga's continuation, the dubbed 'break' between 14th and Lamp's current relationship, the second spar/battle/match between him and Kuzon again(still currently on-hold at the moment), the understand and dealing with situation of Geyser otherself-- Anti as well as the lackys Abyss and so on and so forth. His ascension to Super Saiyan 4 as well as Super Saiyan 5. Age 1086 - Where he is/What is he up to now? To be precise, 14th has been all across the Universe and also all across the other Universes as well working as a Freelance 'Super Hero' as it were. Mastering many known variables in work as well job force movement in a span of 15 years of being gone(i.e. mechanical work, Law Enforcement, Political Advisory, Temple Adept, Monk, Masterful Technician, Body Guard, Warden, Crime Scene Investigator, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Justice League Obliteration Member, Hard-Hat Worker, Miner, Black-Smith, Soldier, etc..). He has also taken the time start up his medical career and even mastered the previous Super Saiyan forms(4 through 6). On 7/18 in Age 1086, The 14th Saiyan decided to break all things off with his relationship with Lamp and go about travelling across the Universes. Appearance When the fusion is complete, the amulet fragment from their bodies leave forming into a necklace around the 14th Saiyan's neck. His clothing is a combination of a Saiyan Elite, Bardock's and Bulma's armor except the lower rib part is missing replaced with a hardened shell. Also wrist guards are similar to the ones used by Tora. He does have a tail, but it's unknown if he has gone through the Great Ape transformation or not. Inventory and Other Apparel ---- This is just a small list of things he carries around with him upon his adventures, exploration and/or missions, assignments he's involved in througout the Lookout Universe as well as the Multi-verse. Listed as follows: Personality & Martial Status There was inherent concern of a fusion with multiply personalities(that exceeded two), but the '14th Saiyan' is able to maintain a confident yet focused mind in combat and the usual case of him getting the job done, quickly and effectively without the need of small talk or bragging rights what-so-ever. However since the encounters with Lamp, there may or may not have been some feelings shown towards her. Eventually these feelings expanded further as he confessed his love for Lamp. His relationship with Lamp is pretty strong but it's kind of hard for him sometimes to show or express these feelings a bit better, no one knows if it's the direct effect of the jumbled up personalities inside his head or not. Now that things have changed ever since Alpha merged all of the thirteen personalities into one, The 14th Saiyan now has a sense of clarity no longer feeling or having a series of compulsive jumbles due to the thirteen or so personalities. And also like any other pure blooded Saiyans, he has high morale for 'Saiyan Pride and Honor.' Occasionally boasting every now and then about it. Martial Status Single Alignment Neutral Good(Full Description) Neutral Good(Brief Description): "A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He is devoted to helping others. He works with kings and magistrates but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable." ---- "Creatures of neutral good alignment believe that there must be some regulation in combination with freedoms if the best is to be brought to the world--the most beneficial conditions for living things in general and intelligent creatures in particular. Creatures of this alignments see the cosmos as a place where law and chaos are merely tools to use in bringing life, happiness, and prosperity to all deserving creatures. Order is not good unless it brings this to all; neither is randomness and total freedom desirable if it does not bring such good. Neutral goods value both personal freedom and adherence to laws. They feel that too many laws may unnecessarily restrict the freedom of good beings. They also believe that too much freedom may not protect society as a whole and encourage counterproductive divisions and in-fighting. They promote governments which hold broad powers, but do not interfere in the day-to-day lives of their citizens. These characters value life and freedom above all else, and despise those who would deprive others of them. Neutral good characters sometimes find themselves forced to work beyond the law, yet for the law, and the greater good of the people. They are not vicious or vindictive, but are people driven to right injustice. Neutral good characters always attempt to work within the law whenever possible, however. To a neutral good being, life and the assurance of other creatures' rights take precedence over all else. This is not to say that this character will have an aversion to taking another's life when faced with a choice between an attacker's and his own, however. Neutral good beings also believe that law and chaos are merely tools to use in bringing life, prosperity, and happiness to all deserving creatures. Neither numbers nor individual concerns have any bearing on decisions regarding the needs and rights of any given creature. In other words, in the view of a neutral good being, rarely will either the needs of the many or the personal desires of an individual outweigh the needs of any other creature. All life is given even-handed treatment. As with all alignments neutral with respect to law and chaos, self-reliance is a cornerstone of a neutral good being's personality. In a crunch, neutral good characters trust in themselves and in no other individual or group. This doesn't mean they can't make friends and develop trusting relationships with others, however. Neutral good beings aren't normally as independent as chaotic good beings, and they can cooperate in groups. But they won't always trust a group to be more effective than they could be themselves. A neutral good character will keep his word to those who are not evil and will lie only to evil-doers. He will never attack an unarmed foe and will never harm an innocent. He will not use torture to extract information or for pleasure. He will never kill for pleasure, only in self-defense or in the defense of others. A neutral good character will never use poison. He will help those in need and works well alone or in a group. He responds well to higher authority until that authority attempts to use the law to hamper his ability to do good. He is trustful of organizations as long as they serve his utilitarian purpose. He will follow the law unless more good can come from breaking the law. He will never betray a family member, comrade, or friend. Neutral good characters are indifferent to the concepts of self-discipline and honor, finding them useful only if they promote goodness. Here are some possible adjectives describing neutral good characters: self-reliant, helpful, courteous, kind, respectful, sensitive, friendly, loving, merciful, gracious, humane, altruistic, giving, respectful, and protective of life. Well known neutral good characters from film or literature include: Captain James T. Kirk (Star Trek), Gandalf the Grey (Lord of the Rings), Harry Potter (Harry Potter), and Spiderman (Marvel Comics). Equivalent alignment in other game systems: Scrupulous (Palladium), Road of Humanity (Vampire), Light Side (Star Wars), Good (Warhammer), Gallant and Ethical (Alternity)." Power Level An explanation on The 14th Saiyan's Power Level that makes sense Okay after numerous revises, I came down to something that would make or rather give an better presentation on his power level. It goes something like this: Think of Super Gogeta’s Power Level around 2,500,000,000, times that number by 5 and then times it again by the Super Saiyan 4 multiplier which increases the base by 3,200x; I.e. 2,500,000,000 x 5 x 3,200. His base being a PL of 40,000,000,000,000. Now that we have this out of way here is what 14th’s Power Level was/is now: The starting power level for him was originally 5 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta’s into one and each time he gained a new Super Saiyan Transformation, his power level would go up by 5(with the base and previous forms remaining the same). If he mastered any of those forms it would only go up by +1. With the necklace of Artifact 211, his power level goes up by 10 and each time he gains a NEW transformation(either through fighting or training), the base as well as the previous forms also go up by 10. However like with the above if he mastered any of those forms it will once again only go up by +1. And to top it all off, he gains a 50% increase in speed, strength and stopping power. His Power Level Stats Forms go in the following order: *'Base form: '''40,000,000,000,000. *'Super Saiyan: Base PL x73. *'''Full Power Super Saiyan: Base PL x143 and requires him to use up one of The Original 13 Super Saiyans (AU)'s energy all at once. (NOTICE: This is no longer his current power level!) *'Super Saiyan 2: '''Since the second sparring match with Kuro, he had a higher increase in power and speed. This transformation is his Base PL x123 and requires him to use up two and half of The Original 13 Super Saiyans's energy from inside. *'Full Power Super Saiyan 2:' Without wasting time in his transformations, he increased it, taking it further taking but it only multiplied his Base PL x243 and requires him to use up two of The Original 13 Super Saiyans (AU)'s energy from inside. *'Super Saiyan 3:' As a Super Saiyan 3, it was now his Base PL x423, though it he thought there would be a strain in his body because of the form or maybe a power decrease because it too much to maintain it but it actually remained the same. * '''Full Power Super Saiyan 3:' With the Base PL now x845, it requires him to channel up a third power level from one of The Original 13 Super Saiyans just to maintain the form at full power. According to him, he has no strains on the body or a decrease in his PL and is even able to hold the form for as long as he sees fit. *'Zen Saiyan:' After having a full session of meditation, ki mastery, and pushing his sensory output to the max from Tre's training, 14th's power level was completely changed making the Base PL x1,689 instead. This transformation is three and half of The Original 13 Super Saiyans (AU)'s energy. *'Great Ape/Golden Great Ape: '''For the Great Ape form it is the Base PL x11. For the Golden Great Ape it is the Base PL manyfold. ' ' *'Super Saiyan 4: Base PL x3,202. It uses up four of The Original 13 Super Saiyan (AU)'s energy. *'Full Power Super Saiyn 4: '''Base PL x6,403. *'Super Saiyan 5: 'Base PL x22,402 and uses up five of The Original 13 Super Saiyan (AU)'s energy. *'Full Power Super Saiyan 5: '''Base PLx x44,803. *Orange Great Ape: Only used for the discovery of Super Saiyan 6. Unknown as to what the boost was for this. *'Super Saiyan 6: '''Base PL x179,209, takes up six of The Original 13 Super Saiyan (AU)'s energy. *'Full Power Super Saiyan 6: 'Base PL x358,416. *'Super Saiyan 7: ' *'Super Saiyan 8: ' *'Super Saiyan 9: ' *'Super Saiyan 10: ' Though his strength might be more than meets the eye, there is apparently restrictions to his ACTUAL power level with him claiming that he has only "discovered" three of the Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy hinting that he needs to draw in their power from inside to maintain most of his higher transformations. The rest being restricted by some sort of "unlocking" system which can only be obtained either from intense training or if he starts struggling during a fight and begins to seek out the "inner strength" he desperately needs to defeat a great and powerful foe. This is what he said commenting on the subject: ''"If a situation where to come down to me using up more than two of the thirteen's actual power inside me? *Shrugs* I'm not too sure about that since it's me vs. opponents like Deity or Android 99, I can just draw in only one of the original thirteen's power which is sufficient enough to defeat them without the need of using anything more than that. It'd be a waste of energy unless I was going up against... Uhh well I don't really know to be honest. Who is even stronger than Kakarot in this day in age anyway that I'm needed? Oh well, in any case I'd just need more time or rather more training then I MIGHT be able to unlock the rest of their power. All I know is that it has something to do with Artifact 211 -- the same ancient rock that form into this amulet when I fused and Deity who also had it in his possession as well. It's like a conduit or a power source. Giving me a MASSIVE boost but stopped for me for ascending too quickly. I must find a way to gain all of it in order to see how far I can ascend beyond my current limitations." You can even put in a theoretical guess saying that if he draws in all of the power/energy from The Original 13 Super Saiyans, the final result succeeds or rather outclasses all known Super Saiyan Transformations(Going from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 10?). Of course it's doubtful to say an actual number exist but it certainly isn't infinite. However, the best case scenario is that it most likely is beyond a Super Saiyan 10 Gogeta more or less. Saiyan/Great Ape Transformations This is just a list of all the Super Saiyan Transformations he has unlocked. Note: those marked with a ~ is currently locked. Super Saiya-jin - Unlike previous discoveries of SSJ, he can go SSJ at will like the Original 13 can without any effort as he prefers to just fight instead of showing off like many others before him. Full Power Super Saiya-jin - Compared to the boundaries of past users, The 14th Saiyan has the innate sense to hold FPSSJ for as long as needed without the high power loss in combat or the sub levels before FPSSJ. (i.e. Ascended, Ultra). Like the form suggest it is the state of having complete physical/mental control of the core of the Super Saiyan transformation. He acts very calm, carefully analyzing his opponent then retaliates back without hesitation or bragging rights. Super Saiya-jin 2 - The 14th Saiyan wasn't too surprised when he ascended to this form, though he thought it would take forever but he hypothesized that: "this was due not only to the intensity of the battle with Kuro but also the willingness to over-come against one of my greatest(currently) one of my greatest rivals of the current Lookout Crew in' combat at the same time having reasonable resolve to improve myself both as a Saiyan and as a powerful warrior once again..." From the looks of things he noticed that his energy wasn't decreasing in-fact it was growing every time due to the added stopping power from his attacks against Kuro, he realized that he had the power that of 5 Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta's as Kuro was barely able to survive another assault from him. Full Power Super Saiya-jin 2 - Casually without wasting anymore time, he went up a level further from Super Saiyan 2; Appearing to have a even more calm and serious tone(focusing his power as a whole for both physical and mental control at the same time obtaining far greater strength combat wise that is). Going up against Lamp he started to noticed that she was no longer a major threat anymore and would casually brush away her attacks away like it was nothing but reply back with either the same or even greater amount of force. Super Saiya-jin 3 - After seeing Lamp knocked out again, his hair started to pulsate then extend out further soon, and then he screamed at max picth of his voice. The whole area was in-cased in white as Leogian and Lamp stood in shock. Then a bolt of lightning comes crashing down as he ascend further into the air(appearing as black) and finally after the area clears and smoke dissipates.. The 14th Saiyan is back once again, but he was no longer a Saiyan... he was a Super Saiyan 3. He tested it out a few times. His energy was tear/shredding apart the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and also causing tons of ki to fly out at random creating miniature explosions. Though he had ascended, he was quickly able to figure out the power loss in this form so he went up one more level. Full Power Super Saiya-jin 3 - Knowing that Leogain wanted to continue their fight in the HBTC and The 14th Saiyan realizing that his current power wasn't enough he rose his power level even further going from 30 Super Saiyan 6 Gogeta's into one to 31 Super Saiyan 6 Gogeta's. Soon after this.. he began to effortlessly assault Leogian(who's power would multiply every time he fights more people) and severely injure Lamp (who was originally in her Blood Wisp form with a increased regeneration rate of 3000%) though it didn't matter as the aftershock of ki blasts that were flying all around the area was too much for either of them to handle. The 14th Saiyan also noticed that he can traveling beyond light speed and his signature attack the Bottom Feeder could annihilate two galaxies(confirmed from his new transformation). He also found out his power level didn't drop instead it remained the same, meaning that out of everyone else who has ascended to Super Saiyan 3, The 14th Saiyan was able to sustain the Super Saiyan 3 transformation and not worry about the cost in fusion time or a loss in power due to the original transformation. From all of this his mind became alot more clear and his battle tactics became even more so precise. Zen Saiya-jin - After pushing his Full Power Super Saiyan 3 for beyond its max, surviving very powerful punches to the heart from Tre, having his power locked out, then spending quite some time removing all of the un-natural ki from his body just to fail, order to focus his mind/meditate to the point of having complete peace, an long sessions of intense sensory training(pushing it to the point of pure perfection), 14th finally made to Zen Saiyan. His ki was perfect, his sensory output at its best, he felt as if he was in-fact obzen himself. He was. It also felt that he was reborn again as a Saiyan fusion of 13 beings, better, newer, like he was whole from the start. The form made the ki inside his body complete, being able to feel out every single bit of it down the last drop in his body. It also raised his Super Saiyan 3 hair up a bit at the same time the form made his personality change to the state of complete calm, his facial expressions relaxed. No longer fearing the unexpected. Tre questioned the difference in his Zen form compared to 14th and in nanoseconds he showed him a highly dangerous ki sphere in green with outlining of white. Tre also commented on the fact that he congratulated him for being the second person to obtain the form, then surprisingly his speed became unfathomably quick to the point where not even Tre was able sense him. Even stating that "his speed" was no longer a disadvantage. Example is as follows: In conclusion all thanks to Tre's teachings of Zen Saiyan, 14th's mental state became more relaxed, his ki EQUALLY more balanced and his sensory output at its peak making all if not any of his current abilities something to not be crossed with. Great Ape/Golden Great Ape - It took some time but with the assistance of Geyser (Role-Play Character) using blutz wave power ball, he was able to ascend to both Great Ape and Great Golden Ape. Though he was worried that the initial transformation would make him go insane or berserk however it seems his mental capacity for control was better than he hoped. Doubtful that he will use these again anytime soon as it was just a one time thing. Super Saiya-jin 4 - On January 30th, 2014 @5:40pm, The 14th Saiyan was able to go Super Saiyan 4, taking the time, concentration and negating out all negative effects, he ascended rather easily. He is currently spending some hours while only SSJ4. Working out all the kinks and see what else he can do. Full Power Super Saiya-jin 4 - Avaliable. Super Saiya-jin 5 - Unlocked but currently corrupted; His power has exponentially increased since after unlocking it. Coming with even more evasive maneuvers and insane power attacks at will. An example would be the '''Sundering Assault and H'igh Impact Ki Shot' which did some serious damage to Kuzon despite the fact that he had multiple Super Saiyan transformations to support his ever-growing power and the use of Senzu beans. He was always surprising Kuzon and he knew that from the start of the fight. Full Power Super Saiya-jin 5 - Unlocked, and currently fixated enough where he spent the time to equalize out all of the negatives and powerup enough where the damage output in powers and abilities have VASTLY and alternatively improved. During this time has caused him to develop another ki based technique called the Blast Explosive Tetrillion(1012) Bottom Feeder which is used to create a ki sphere designed to condensly hold a 100 Million microscopic Bottom Feeder Blasts at once. Basically 14th charges this up in his hand then releases it forward at a very unrecognizable speed, causing all the millionspheres to split apart in the tetrillions or so doing a great deal of full-contact damage to the opponent. Orange Great Ape - Intermediate form for ascending to the Super Saiyan 6 form(explained below as to how/why). Super Saiya-jin 6 - Unlocked. Discovered this while he was under the Great Ape form-- suddenly happening expectantly changed into the Orange Great Ape without warning as he notice the skin/fur color was rapidly changing and fast. Following after that he took the time to negate the animalistic parts of the transformation enough to create a redefine focus point as it were to ascend as a Super Saiyan 6. Although there wasn't enough to do so or much with the form, he made a request from a unknown user within the Lookout Crew to utilize the current Earth based Dragon Balls for the sole purpose of blutz wave power from them. Here is a list of a Super Moves/Improvements made @SSJ6: *Lightwave Particle Cannon/Beam - The beam is actually a prototype weapon that 14th himself has created. Although generic, the power is great in-aspect. Distrubuted primarily through his Dimensional Time Wave-- what it does is the opponent is trapped within a dimension or 'tunnel' as it were upon contact, the opponent is shot out alive through it by a powerful and almost nearly unrealistic capacity of one massive beam of energy. The power is greatly condesed yet yeilds in a almost unescapable blast. *Has increased the rate of negated penalties for damage in The 13th Layer Falsified-Snowball Bomb by 440,000 times. *Has made the BETBF attack now fathomable powerful enough to break the essence of space and time in combat. *The High Impact Ki Blast has be retrofitted to a more denser and powerful degree of damage and he is able to cast the outup up to x81,000. *Created an unstable series of dissonance waves of energy via his''' Dimensional Time Wave''' sandbox. The power distributed now acts as a conduit level of near-legendary like damage like so: ~Super Saiya-jin 7 - Currently locked. ~Super Saiya-jin 8 - Currently locked. ~Super Saiya-jin 9 - Currently locked. ~Super Saiya-jin 10 - Currently locked and the last transformation he will learn. List of prefab Techniques & Abilities he learned from others Taros, The Big Geti Star and The Aftermath of his dubbed "Training" After being teleported to Big Geti Star, then spending two months worth of training with Taros -- The Legendary Super Saiyan, plus additional time with Zen Masters on Mount Rushmore(under Taros's supervision), The 14th Saiyan's dubbed "Energy Projection" and "Muscle Control" was at a subconscious level of perfection. Enabling him to instantly unleash a massive amount of force, with no need of major buildup. Pressure Point - No thanks to the training from Taros, 14th can stop someone well before they attack by hitting them in their pressure points. He can also reduce the effects of said pressure point attacks done to him as well through sheer willpower(only can be done so through a certain extent). Energy Conversion - After watching Taros perform this right before his very eyes then spending two months training, The 14th Saiyan was able to make himself an energy source or rather a "Conductor", casually transmitting energy right through himself without any really need of doing so the old fashion way. Force Redirection - To an extent, he can forcefully redirect energy attacks back at his opponents. 14th's return to the Big Geti Star and other things.. learned (I will continue to add more to this list specifically in-case Taros decided to train him again but for now this is just a place holder) Nacule's Theory - The focus of total Life Force Control Nacule came to 14th one day on(Age 1086, July 7th) the Lookout in quest of testing a theory of his -- full Spiritual Control. He explain to him about the process and how normally being wouldn't be able to do as they would die in the process where as 14th would simple just defuse if that were to happen. He then gave him set instructions for the procedure to be done. Primarily starting with formulating a pin point location to draw out raw, unstable and volatile Life Force energy. He had succeed in doing so however the next task for him to control it through his physicalities via his muscles. With enough time and hours in the proccess as Nacule as said "hard depth and training is the whole point of this, things like this take time and effort..." ''And he was right as our 14th was in the progression of channel it properly through his body to emit enough spirit energy that is maintained and controlled. Progress: By 14 days later in Age 1086, 14th has primed himself enough to create a solid connection to his Spirit Energy and with enough practice he even managed to focus enough of that power into his finger(which he tested, the result being that he blew out several planets consecutively with just ONE FINGER of his Spirit Energy). Nacule offered some guidance in his approach with his power. Suggesting that he used Kaio-Ken as a starting point for more power in-effect. This would also be the first time he has used Kaio-Ken in a span of not being a person to use it at all. In any case 14th made a merge between the Ki of his own right as well as the Spirit Energy of his own right as well. In success has resulted in the following: *Can create/release a VASTLY encompassing level of Spirit Energy than anyone else and manipulating it to the point where it WILL overpower anyone without it. *Can make a pin-point shot of his Spirit Energy into a devastating blast knocking as it were equivalent in aspect. Dangerous enough to have people think twice before attaking him. This energy is powerful enough at knocking and alot of cases stunning and shocking in a gap of extreme Spiritual Energy at a small amount of effect or effort on his part. Despite the draw backs of Kaio-Ken combinations, 14th's body is past the point of the physical limits of Kaio-Ken on the body at best. Nacule was on-point with this fact, as he himself witnessed 14th was an high advantage and multiple people to make up himself at a fusion and his willingness to improve quickly over time. *Empowers the Kaio-Ken to new heights(exponentially adding that to the list of other forms he has added with his Spirit Power to increase it even further than originally. A "full arsenal" of spirit energy.) List of Techniques & Abilities created or otherwise used by him 'Flight' - The 14th Saiyan can fly around in the air with the use of ''ki. Afterimage Technique - The 14th Saiyan can move at a extreme speed leaving a few recognizable images behind. Utilizing it to its fullest potential he can afterimage up to a million different ways. This technique is normally used either as an attempt to dodge or prepare for a counterattack against a present opponent. He also tends to use this technique profusely to profusely to the point where he was capable of after-imaging a million different times or more. Wild Sense - A variation of the Afterimage Technique, but it depends on the situation if The 14th Saiyan will respond with a counter-attack or simply Afterimage away to distance himself from his opponent. Instantaneous Movement - Learned of this technique no thanks to The Original 13 Super Saiyans's knowledge of it. Instant Transmission - Like with the above, The 14th Saiyan knew of this technique beforehand no thanks to his fusees. Ki Sense - The ability to detect life forms using ki. Ki Blast - The ability to exert ki into a otherwise powerful energy blast that can hurt or kill an opponent. Energy Wave - The basic principle of all energy attacks. Explosive Wave - This attack has been seen and used by so many people in combat so it is no surprise that The 14th Saiyan is able to use this technique. Super Explosive Wave - The stronger variant of the Explosive Wave. This was first seen when The 14th Saiyan started exerting out tons of random energy balls from his body as he ascended to Full Power Super Saiyan 3. Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Blades! '''- 14th's melee weapon of choice and his primary melee weapon of expertise. ' * '''Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Sword '- Merger of the two blades together allowed him to create a sword. The traits from the one at full power are the same as this one. He now currently uses this instead. (Status: Tested on Leogian however it didn't work out as plan because Leo is always on his guard). Saber Snowflake Explosion '- Changes the shape of a ki sphere in the shape of a triangle to cut/impale through an opponent, then explodes once it reaches it's target, causing tiny ki spheres to fly or fall out at random. (Status: Untested) 'Bottom Feeder '''- 14th's 1st Signature. The pure essence that started it all when he came to as a fusion of many into one. His most offensive and defensive technique yet utilized in area of operations out there in combat to this day more or less. '''x10, x1000 and x100,000 Bottom Feeder - Skipping all the others, 14th decide to create a high-to-low value of his Original Bottom Feeder in three versions. If you understand what the x10 and x100 can do, you should be able to know what the x100,000 is capable of. Continuous Bottom Feeder - Used this version of his Bottom Feeder on Star Serelinity. It is similar to that of the Continuous Kamehameha, where the user Goku fired his Kamehameha attack at a very rapid rate to output a great deal of damage. 14th can adjust the size to whatever degree he wishes it to be from a baseball to even a star in space. Full Power Bottom Feeder - A stronger version of the Bottom Feeder that is done in his Zen Saiya-jin form. In a flash, The 14th Saiyan fires a Full Power Energy Ball into the ground (this energy ball uses between 1 to 4 of the 13's power from inside) and then in a flash it expands to the width/length of a supernova sized energy ball. Moving himself into a defensive position once again, he points at the ground using both hands and lifts his hands a few inches to his chest and clinches both fist. This time the supernova breaks itself into Quadrillions of different energy waves that move at rate of instant but in the that same random manner, (just like the original Bottom Feeder '''does) that locks onto the opponents energy regardless of where he/she is and will not stop until he/she has been hit(it will even redirect itself and adjust it course of pursuing its target down to the letter). The destructive power of the energy waves is equal to the size of a planet's core. When the battle between him and Lamp started to intensify, 1/2th of the planet was gone. Literally his '''Bottom Feeder tore holes across the planet's surface. However this was what it was ORIGINALLY capable of doing, now all depends on how much effort he uses in this attack though he has never had to bother himself to destroy a planet using this attack(even though it's already been done). At max it is possible for him to destroy four galaxies consecutively with this attack. Flash Bottom Feeder - While in the Zen Saiya-jin form, he raises both hands above his head, moves them apart as in a flash he creates a Full Power Bottom Feeder at will then he fires it with both hands in-front or above his head. Like a cannon. In a sense it is the Original Bottom Feeder, designed to be fired at rate of instant without build-up times or a need to charge it up and hide. This attack is primarily used in the Zen Saiya-jin form. Now this attack no longer 'requires him to use his Zen Saiyan Form, instead he can use it freely in any form he chooses although it much more efficiently done so while as a Zen Saiyan. *'Flash Bottom Feeder Mini's - Created during the initial spar with Regenesis. It is basically a series of short ranged, head-on blasts of his Flash Bottom Feeder condensed into small ki spheres.. probably the size of a snow globe. This attack is mainly used to dish-out immediately low but fast damage in a short session. Was used during the fifth Dimensional Time Wave portal surprise on Regenesis's imbalance. (Status: Partly works) This attack also doesn't require him to be in the Zen Saiyan form. x600 Flash Bottom Feeder - Like the name says. This is another variant once again, however the output is 600% more ki than 14th would normally use. But that is not an issue for him as his ki usually comes back within the minutes of use. Damage done with this attack is rather ridiculous and no thanks to the destructive power in which this attack is initiated, it is fast enough to obliterate 1 singular onmiverse or 7 different galaxies all at once if going through them in a chain. (Status: Tested on Kuziseka during his spar with the three youngest of Kuzon. The results it being successful as it knocked them out of fusion.) Poly Energy Blast Volley '''- 14th's most offenseive blasting and/or 'spamming' attack known. '''Rapid Fire Poly Energy Blast Volley - A variant of his Poly Energy Blast Volley. Created this while in his Zen Saiya-jin form. Flings his arms forward as car tire sized prisms of ki explode all across the opponents body. This attack is thrown at instant and the destructive force can annihilate a continent. Quake-Con Breaker Full Power Quake-Con Breaker - If the Quake-Con Breaker is done in his Zen Saiya-jin form, his hand flashes once as he chucks a white energy sphere at instant. On impact it creates an shockwave of explosions of a trillion miniature supernova's. In space this these miniature supernova's can easily destroy planets. Also the opponent is perma-blind and this will kill them outright in most cases. Dimensional Time Wave '- His dimensional series sandbox signature. Utilized as a means of travel, exploration, including trivial power source for access to several things of time and space and power. Either to attack, go back into the future or past and even in a sense to control time, space as well as casuality too; Which now as further increased the rate/level of power that he has in creating, form, or tearing small pockets of planes and/or universes, directly under his control. ' ' 'The 13th Layer Falsified-Snowball Bomb - 'A bomb attack created out of the essence of the fusees that formulated him by fusion technique. 'High Impact Ki Shot '- The most direct dealing damage attack he has made to-date. 'Blast Explosive Tetrillion(1012) Bottom Feeder '- The second most direct dealing damage attack he has made to-date. 'Lightwave Particle Cannon/Beam - tba Defensive Abilities * The Energy Protection Orb or Ki Destabilization Orb '''- Basically a energy orb/aura that solely relies on reducing the damage done and the damage taken by the initial incoming attack(s). This ability was first created by The 14th Saiyan while in his Super Saiyan 4 form and works simultaneously with Geyser. The attack was also first attempted with Geyser. Offers a defense base up to 40x, can be stacked 3 times(the first by '''x50, x100 and then x150), and also lasts for about a few seconds at best. Only works at a range under 300,000 miles. (Status: Tested during training session in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.) The color of this is of gold with a faintish golden aura, also includes some microscopic ki spheres bouncing all around inside while Geyser was protected. This attack also works with the following people: # Gazyer # Hunter Drake # Desmond Drake * Ki Ward -''' Creates a ward a 1,000 microscopic ki spheres that surround his body. Increases his defensive power against Ki attacks up to x100'. Each time he takes damage the ward looses it power(I.e. 100, 95, 90...). Lasts 1 minute(Tested during his fight with Geyser again. Status: Works). Signatures #'The Reverse Avalanche''' - During the second battle with Deity, Vegito assumed that this would be the 14th Saiyan's first attempt for a signature attack. In a flash, he counters the present opponent's left hook by knocking it to the right, follows up with a deadly uppercut to the lower chin, then pursues his opponent via Instant Transmission and cuts him/her in two the same way Frieza did with his Fissure Slash technique on planet Namek. #'Whirlwind Barrage' - A new signature attack created by The 14th Saiyan during his battle with Lamp. The 14th Saiyan first disappears via the Dimensional Time Wave then reappears kicking the opponent 476 times to the stomach, face and chest in an instant. The effort into this attack can blast away most presents things on the planet if over done. #'Warp Assault - ' The combination of extreme speed and top physical output; The 14th Saiyan launches a very fast 10,000 hand-to-foot combo which is concluded by a final spin kick. Moving at an unfathomably fast speed. Each punch and kick is like having your body hit 50x without knowing. Some of these hits appear to be as if shots were never "fired". Others seems to be as if he was Neo. (Status: Tested on Ultimate Zion and work as the attack sent him falling on the ground rather quickly even though he recovered, he was still pretty beat up from the initial attacks before hand) #'Aegisis Force Blast' - Channels energy into his fist past the limit required for control causing extreme amount of force into his opponent torso. Which to immediately shatters their chest/spine and is then concluded by a ki blast in the fact. (Status: Tested on Kuza during the spar with Kuzek, Kuza and Kuzisa in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; Worked even though it was vastly weaker than original intended to be however the results we not meant to kill but none the less what he wanted in the attack.) # The Lacerations That Annihilate & Obliterate! - Using the power of his Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Sword, he spins himself around, in-front of the target in a 360 degree spin, slicing, dicing, and cutting into their mid-section, channeling great power from his ki. This is only the first part of the attack they are send back, he lunges himself forward thus called his move a Ki Charge! -- which he would next immediately split the sword equally and then detonate it at the opponent at close-range. Blast radius covers 12km. (Status: Tested on Kuzon during their second battle and his ascendance to Super Saiyan 5; Status: Worked as it made him bleed out more than he did) # Sundering Assault '- This attack was first used while in his Super Saiyan 5 form on the fly; The attack is meant to disrupt, break, or even destory the opponents armor on contact. Whenever this attack is attempted on the first go at any time the opponent's defenses, armor and resistance towards the damage done to him/her is reduced by x75,000(Statues: Worked as it reduced Kuzon's defensive capabilities multiple times despite the fact that he ascended multiples time in the fight). Current Events(In RP) ''To see what is actually going on with him Role-Play wise visit this link here. Fights, Battles, Sparring Matches, etc #The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie #The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie #The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie #The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 2) = Win #The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Page RP; Round 2) = Loss #The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Chat RP; Round 3) = Postponed as The 14th Saiyan decided to show sympathy to Lamp and hugged her instead. #The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Chat RP; Round 4) = Win #The 14th Saiyan, Lamp, Sting, Shiki Ryougi, Lux Crystallum, Nino and Taz'Tazth 'Stellar Wind' vs The Black Knight(Fight in Chat RP) = Win #The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Sparring match in Chat RP; Round 2) = Tie #The 14th Saiyan Riku, Zero, Lamp and Shadic vs Android 0(Fight in Chat RP) = Postponed as Android 0 was over whelmed by the numbers and said this fight would continue when he had more power. #The 14th Saiyan and Lamp vs Negative Shenron(Battle in Chat RP) = Win/Loss as The 14th Saiyan was killed(later revived by Leogian) and Negative Shenron was overloaded with Postive Energy from Lamp, eventually disentegrating into ashes then into nothing. #All current/present Lookout Crew members(Including sub-division aka The T-Fighters), Shadic and Keffy Palazzo's un-named character vs Kochaku and The Draxons(Massive Chat Rp War; Round ?): No winner #'''The Universal Fusion vs Kochaku(Fateful Fight for safety of the Universe in Chat RP; Round 1): Win #The 14th Saiyan vs Kuzon(Fight/Sparring match in Page RP; Round 1) = Loss #The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Fight in Chat RP; Round 3) = Loss #The 14th Saiyan vs Nikad(Fight in Chat RP; Round 1) = Win #The 14th Saiyan vs Geyser(Fight in Chat RP; Round 1) = Win #The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Fight in Chat RP; Round 4) = Loss due to Shatterpoint # The 14th Saiyan vs Nikad(Fight in Chat RP; Round 2) = Tie # The 14th Saiyan and Yuri Drake vs Star Serelinity(Spar in Chat RP; Round 1) = Draw # The 14th Saiyan vs Ultimate Zion(Spar in Chat RP; Round 1) = Undecided as something during the Magmus Saga interrupted their fight. # The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Spar in Chat RP; Round 5) = Draw. # The 14th Sayian vs Regenesis(Spar in Page RP; Round 1) = Win. #The 14th Saiyan vs Kuza, Kuzek and Kuzisa(Spar in Forum RP; Round 1) = Win #The 14th Saiyan vs Geyser(Fight in Page RP; Rounds 2 - 3) = Tie #The 14th Saiyan vs Kuzon(Fight in Chat RP; Round 2) = TBA #Lookout Cup! 1071: The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Fight in Chat RP; Round 6) = Loss due to Shatterpoint(Again seriously what the f*ck? Lol) More fights, battles and sparring matches will be added over the course of him time in roleplay. Themes Theme 1 for one of those rare moments he shows off: Theme 2 - Training: Theme 3 - The Saiyan/Majin Tag Team: Galley section of all pictures either made by me or someone else The 14th Saiyan as a FPSSJ digital version final product.jpg|Digital 14th as a Full Power Super Saiyan!(Made him myself in Photoshop) 14th Saiyan.jpg|Hand drawn picture of 14th(base form only.) The 14TH Saiyan.png|Picture made by Fireblaze Inferno(THANKS!!!) Welp.. that's all peace out! \m/ (-.-) \m/ Arishok Frieza - "Got somethin' to say? Well go on make it happen.." 03:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Templates Category:The 14th Saiyan Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Full Saiyans Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Role-Play Category:Lookout Crew Category:User Warrior Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Saiyan Category:Awesome Category:Characters